


Rest

by thanku4urlove



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: When Yuto sprains his ankle he's prescribed a length of bed rest, and is getting antsy.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Ballet dancer Yuto is the best Yuto AU out there and no I am not taking questions at this time

“Keito…” Yuto whined, his face a light, resting pout. “I can’t take this anymore.”

“It’s either you or your ankle.” Keito responded. He felt sympathetic, he really did, but he had to be stern about the bed rest or he knew it wasn’t going to happen. Yuto wasn't the type _not _to bounce off the walls. “You and I both heard the doctor. And you only have one day left.” He sat down next to his fiancé on the couch, letting Yuto lay a dejected head on his shoulder. “Don’t let it go to waste now.”

“But Doctor Yabu always exaggerates.”

“And it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

Yuto threw himself down dramatically, his upper body draped over Keito's lap, arms hanging off the armrest of their blue sofa.

“At least you’ve been able to go to work. I actually miss being taught by Kamenashi. I actually miss pointe technique exercises; I haven’t done a plié in two weeks. I actually might die.”

Keito chucked at his exaggeration, reaching to take one of Yuto's hands in his and kissing the back of it.

“It’s going to be okay. And I’m here to help make it okay. Now that I’m home, what do you want to do?”

Yuto’s head shot up at once, and Keito gave him a look, his ears reddening.

“Doctor Yabu also said no strenuous activity.”

Yuto flopped down again.

“What about Star Wars? We could watch another Star Wars movie. You like those.”

“Not quite as exciting, but I’ll take it.” Yuto pulled himself back into a sitting position, Keito ruffling his hair as he got up. The movie was put in the player, Keito draping a blanket over their bodies and smiling as Yuto curled up to him. That smile was reflected on Yuto’s own face as Keito placed a kiss on the top of his head, getting a murmured, unabashed “I love you” in response.


End file.
